theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Alzerg , Lord of Darkness. -Character -
Short Story Alzerg is an evil lord of darkness and fear that roam azeroth for many years. Each day Alzerg felt weaker and weaker dur to his age and weak soul.. One night a group of curious youngsters including Anthony Lerzarg , stepped inside his home. Alzerg eliminated all of Anthony's teammates and taken his mind and soul for his own use. He haunted the souls of the living to empower him. Alzerg possesed a young Quel'dorei girl named K'Laina . . . In hope of taking her soul...and of her sister T'Laina. He was defeated and killed by T'Laina at top of Icecrown Citadel in a different dimension. Alzerg returned back to life by the scourge in destroying azeroth. Personality and reactions Alzerg may be an @$$hole and a pain in the *** , annoying , evil and ruthless but he acts quite normal to some people. Alzerg's reactions differ due to the race and class: -Human: Normal holding in mind that Anthony was a human , may hit on girls if they have a nice face. -Dwarf: Annoyed by their size and their drinking hobby , He may annoy sevreal dwarfs if he encounters them. -Night Elf: Wierd to their big size and wierd habbits , He may still annoy some Night elfs if he encounters, May hit on Night elf females. -Gnome: Very annoyed , He may pick on them just to annoy themand to have fun watching it. -Draenei: Holding in mind that draeneis are searvents of the light , Alzerg may keep a distance from them. -Orcs: Normal , Friendly. -Undead: Normal , Enemy . . . Undeads that are Forsaken , Alzerg may engage a fight sometimes but acts friendly to non-forsaken or scourge undeads. -Tauren: Wierd , normal , due to thair traditions and stature , Alzerg may look at taurens with a wierd sight. -Troll: Normal , may differ. -Blood elfs: Alzerg hates but dosen't hate blood elfs. . . May differ to situation. Class: -Warrior: Normal. -Paladin: Alzerg will keep a rather large distance from paladins , may engage them if annoyed. -Hunter: Not soo friendly becouse hunter's may track and discover Alzergs disquise. -Rouge: Normal , May differ. -Priest: Huge enemy by the holy priest but friendly to the shadow priest. -Death Knight: Very friendly or Enemy due to the death knights affliction. -Shaman: Normal. -Mage: Normal , may differ. -Warlock: Friendly. -Druid: Neutral. Abilities and Spelles. Alzerg has different class spelles from his early life. Death Knight: -Blood Empowerment : Alzerg is infused with Blood increasing his attack power and spell power. -Frost empowerment: Alzerg is resistant to frost hits and his armor is covered in a thick layer of ice. -Plauge Empowerment: Alzerg's skin and armor hold plague that when hit he releases a small dose. -Deathform: Alzerg takes form of a shadow image that increases his shadow powers. -Unholy Sprint -Deathstrike: Alzerg strikes a target and his nearest ally with a large force. -Shadow smoke: Alzerg dissapears in a shadow cloud. -Vortex bolt: Alzerg sends out a vortex of shadow bolt to his target. -Bone Storm: An unique ability learned from the Lich king's powerfull guardian Lord Marrowgar. -Shadow Scream: Alzerg sends out an terrifieing scream making his target run in fear. -Psychic fear -Mind vision Quotes "Shadow shall consume you , Death shall embrace you.." "Your death calls!" "Feel my wrath!". Notes -Alzerg and Anthony's mind are united that means Alzerg has a double personality. -Alzerg's home is on the top floor of Karazhan. Gallery Alzerg Ice.png|Alzerg in his Frost armor. Alzerg armor.png|Alzerg casting Vortex bolt. Alzerg blood.png|Alzerg in his Blood armor. Alzerg bone storm.png|Alzerg during Bone storm. Alzerg Unholy.png|Alzerg in Plauge Empowerment armor. Alzerg1.png|Alzerg in his Death armor. WoWScrnShot 040411 222425.jpg|Alzerg's castle.